


Words that must be said to be heard

by Chiru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Training Camp, many porn little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't remember how the first time had happened, how it had started, escalated, left him aching, spent and so very satisfied in a broom storage with cum on his stomach. It was good. Had been good.<br/>But lately this whole thing was starting to become troublesome. He was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words that must be said to be heard

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the most original plot ever. NOT. Just some KuroTsuki porn for those who enjoy it.

After practice. Always after practice. And always Kuroo. Tsukishima would catch his eyes, burning his skin from across the court.

He didn't remember how the first time had happened, how it had started, escalated, left him aching, spent and so very satisfied in a broom storage with cum on his stomach. It was good. Had been good.

Lately people had been asking where he disappeared to. Asking why he seemed so tired. If anything had happened. If he was alright. And the questions were a pain. This whole thing was starting to become troublesome. He was done.

And he told Kuroo so, after practice. Always after practice. Not always the same storage though. He hadn't seen the inside of this one before, has yet to leave his mark on it. He figured he didn't want to. Too troublesome.

“Let's stop this.” Tsukishima spoke in monotone, pushed up against a cold wall, Kuroo's warm lips to his neck. Almost forgot about the uncomfortable positions these rushed meetings ensued. Afterwards he'd almost always be sore. Hurting. Satisfied, but bruised. It wasn't worth it, really.

The bedhead dettached, pulled away to meet his eyes. “Why?” He asked, simple and to the point. So troublesome. Never gave the reaction Tsukishima was aiming for. He didn't even wanna try anymore.

Tsukishima shrugged. “It's uncomfortable. People are asking questions.” He didn't even bother adding a provocation. It'd be pointless anyway.

“Are you breaking up with me, Tsukki?” Kuroo said, a tone of teasing in his voice, eyes glued to his.

Kuroo did that sometimes. Pretended them to be more than a quick fuck surrounded by cleaning tools. His trademark grin on his face, eyes seeking the expected reaction that entertained him so as he asked if his Tsukki had dinner yet, or said something about him putting out a lot.

A cheap fuck.

He'd never used the words, but Tsukishima knew it's what he meant. Well, he didn't see the problem. He came too, so it was good. Had been good. He was done with it now though. Rationally, it was just not worth it.

Tsukishima sighed, shrugged. “Whatever. It's troublesome. Go to somebody else.”

“Huhmmm...” Kuroo's warm wet lips were at his neck again, nibbling. Bastard knew he liked that. “But you're already here now...” Their bodies pressed closer, crotches rubbing together, nibbling turned into a stronger, almost possessive bite. “Can't I have one for the road?”

Tsukishima didn't answer as Kuroo buckled his hips in front again, grinding gorgeously against him. He was getting hard, and fast. Stupid body recognizing the promised pleasure.

He pushed back a little, almost unwillingly spreading his legs. Automatically. Unconsciously. And as if given permission, suddenly Kuroo's hands were everywhere. On his neck, in his hair, kneading into his chest, rubbing against the bulge quickly growing in his pants and flirting over the curve of his ass. And they were persistent, these hands that set his skin alight. A moan fled from Tsukishima lips, and it doesn't take any more for the blonde to stop trying to fight it. It was good. He could do a last time. He could enjoy a last time. One for the road.

Kuroo's lips lock back on his, and the kiss is deep and sloppy and too much tongue, too invasive, but it feels good. The palming of his cock through his shorts was unrelenting, and Tsukishima couldn't stop himself from bucking into the touch, gasping for air in the short moments Kuroo's mouth wasn't on his. It feels good, so good. Still good.

The hand slips under the band of his pants and eyes close behind glasses, a shiver rolling down his body, the firm grip hot, so hot. Tsukishima couldn't remember the last time it'd been this hot, this good, this... desperate. He loved it. His mind was starting to blank, as the second hand slipped into his pants and held his ass, painfully slowly dragging the trousers down the curve of his butt.

Yet another soft encouraging moan slipped between his lips as the other hand starts circling his asshole. He leans forward to deepen a kiss that couldn't possible delve deeper while pushing his ass back into the digit.

The older boy pulls something out of his pocket and Tsukishima whines when the hand pumping his cock disappears. Kuroo shushes him, softly and Tsukki almost missed the demeaning nature of the gesture, almost forgets to get annoyed at it. He pulls back from the boy's lips, flushed, frowning and maybe pouting a little too. The captain's grin is soft, but he doesn't care. “Don't you fucking- ah-” his protests are forgotten and all is forgiven as the hand returns to his dick, now slick and a little cold, yet it feels simply amazing.

And as the first digit pushes into his ass, Tsukishima is feeling overwhelmed and eager, so very eager. He wishes he weren't, he wishes he didn't care, he wishes it weren't so good! He wishes his body would listen to his mind, to his brain supplying him with all the reasons against, but all his body listens to are the mouth nibbling on his lower lip, the strong hand softly pumping his cock, and the tender finger seeking out his prostate.

With how many times they'd done this it really shouldn't have surprised Tsukishima how fast Kuroo managed to find his sweet spot, but he keens as the wave of pleasure spasms through him anyway. He starts pushing his hips front and back, into the sweet tight heat of the others hand, the back against the filling fingers in his ass, fucking himself on them softly. Softly at first, but faster as Kuroo doesn't do it for him.

“More,” he groans, grinding against the single lonely digit in his hole. Kuroo's eyes snap up to seek his, but finds no contact. He chuckles, as if woken from a daydream, bites down on Tsukki's neck. The blond's head falls back automatically, not even pondering or consciously deciding to give access, nothing more than a bodily response. A response that makes his enthusiasm clear, and yet he still hasn't gotten what he wanted.

Just as he is about to complain, a second finger snuggles past his opening, and his breath catches in his throat, and then Kuroo's mouth is there, licking into his, trying to peel the air out of him. It's always filthy, these open mouthed kisses, but Tsukishima adores the controlled urgency he feel behind it, can't resist pushing into it as he pushes his butt backwards into the fingers, bringing their mouths closer and closer, trying to delve deeper into the other's throat. And Kuroo answers in tandem, deep wet and a little forceful. The speed on his cock drops but Tsukki can't say he minds as the fingers in his ass start pumping faster, scissoring, and a third joins the fray.

It's only a short moment though, before Kuroo pulls out, grabs his shoulders and turns him around, rough and demanding. Tsukishima's hands rise automatically to chest level to protect himself as he is nearly slammed against the surface. His hands sting a little, Tsukishima pretends hard it doesn't turn him on, that the precum on the tip of his cock is unrelated to the roughness of the actions.

Soon he feels the rubber-coated tip of Kuroo's cock between his cheeks, rubbing along the crack and around his hole, cold and sticky with lube. He keeps still, his nails digging into the wall, his forehead dropping against it too, his breath labored already, his legs feeling like mush. It'd be a long time since he's gotten this worked up in such a short time, and he was nearing the edge of desperation to have the captain's cock inside of him, to be fucked to completion at the same rough and demanding pace. He gasped as the cock pushed slightly at his entrance.

“Can I?” Came the question, and fuck, seriously, Tsukishima did not have the patience for Kuroo's bullshit right now, he didn't want to hear the gentle tone under the eager pants.

“Goddamit Kuroo,” he says as he pushed back, trying to get the dick inside of him, unsuccessfully though. “Just fuck me already.” The biting tone intended for his voice got lost in the breathless groans of swelling excitement. They could've been fucking by now, why did Kuroo have this stupid obsession with getting his expressed consent whenever they-

“Tsukki...” Ha, at least now he sounded aggravated, the hands on his cock rubbing the tip over the entrance. But yet, annoying Kuroo was actually not what Tsukishima wanted this very moment. He wanted to be pounded, taken, wanted so badly there was no more restraint. Then he would matter.

“Yes, yes, ok, fuck, just push insi--ungggg” He bit his lower lip to quell the loud moan that tugged at his throat as finally, fucking finally, Kuroo's cock started pushing into his ass. The stretch was tight, a little painful, but mostly incredibly satisfying. He pushed back in an effort to get Kuroo in even faster, deeper, until he was all the way in. Strong hands moved to his hip, held him forcefully in place, and Tsukishima knew it was only going to get better.

It was different from usual, as Kuroo gave him barely a moment to adjust. Found his grip, he pulled back and slammed back in, Tsukishima's whole body rocking forth, his nose bumping the wall. He pulled back again, and then Tsukki was pulled by his hips back onto that very hard cock as it pounded in front. “Fuck-” the blonde moaned, incapable of conjuring any annoyance at the rough treatment. He couldn't remember ever having felt quite this wanted before. It felt great. And as the cock pushed back in, forcing him into the wall once more, Kuroo grazed his prostate and a load moan escaped the blonde, rutting against the wall for some pressure on his cock, and back against that fantastic hardness inside him.

Having found the right angle, Kuroo set a firm, fast, and nearly painfully hard rhythm right from the start, fucking forcefully into Tsukishima, against his prostate, pressing him flat to the wall, stealing all his breath and uncovering short pants and uncensored moans. The taller one felt completely wrecked within seconds, his whole body given in to shudders and uncontrolled spasms at the intensity of the stimulation. He tried to not think of how he looked, so easily taken apart, the pieces left for Kuroo to use however he pleased. And use he did.

Kuroo twisted back one of the blonde's arms, folded it against his back. With his other hand, still at the hip, cock forever buried in Tsukki's ass, he pulled him away from the wall, and used the arm for leverage to bend him forward. Elbow and cheek against the wall, Tsukishima caught a flash of some mops out of the corner of his eye, before the world went black. Kuroo moved, slapped his hips against the blonde's, had him keening at the feeling. An encouragement almost slipped past Tsukki's lips, but was pounded out in the form of a short moan as it proved unnecessary. Kuroo recovered his previous rhythm, hard and fast, making these horrible filthy thrilling wet slaps fly around them.

Tsukishima's cheek scraped against the wall, his whole body being pushed back and worth, and he wouldn't be surprised if it bruised, but he didn't care in the slightest. He could feel his orgasm upon him, so suddenly it caught him off guard. He tried to fend it off, not ready for this to end, but there was nothing he could do. Whole body given into a overflow of tremors he came hard against the wall in front of him. The continuous pounding into his ass didn't falter for ever a moment, and he wasn't even sure if Kuroo noticed, but the black haired seemed not far behind, his breathing hard and his grip bruising but barely felt over the anal stimulation.

With a soft hot groan, too close to the blonde's ear, doubled over and grinding persistently again his ass, Kuroo came only a moment after Tsukishima did. He took a few seconds to regain his breath, released the other. Tsukishima almost missed the burning touches, the traces of desire...

And then his hearth skipped a beat, almost like frightened, when he felt the bedhead's forehead against the nape of his neck, his warm breath against the collar of his shirt, something that felt suspicious like a soft kiss dropped against the top of his spine. And the hand that had just held onto his hips with such power and authority, now rubbed gentle circles along his waist. These touches burned so much hotter, and he didn't like it. They put him on edge, defensive, perhaps even a little confused...

Only then did Kuroo pull out, and with dexterous hands roll off and tied close the used condom. Tsukishima took a deep breath, pushes aside his stupid feelings, and flipped to the side, revealing the come streaks on the wall, finally facing the captain again, but not yet his eyes. Those were glued to the floor, for just a moment too long, before meeting Tsukishima's.

He nodded at the wall, “Untouched?” He smirked, rose one eyebrow, but the attitude seemed bland compared to usual. Tsukishima supposed the reason for that to be a very enjoyable lay.

“Not my fault you neglected me.” The blonde bit back.

“Sorry.” Smiled the black haired apologetically. “You can go ahead, I'll clean up.” He offered, perhaps as means of compensations. Tsukki readily accepted, pulling up his pants, adjusting his shirt, and leaving with nothing more than a nod.

When Kuroo rejoined his teammates, after Tsukki had dodged Yamaguchi's inquiries about his location and the redness of his right cheek, he seemed strangely down, and Tsukishima couldn't help but feel a little proud. Surely Kuroo was mourning the foresight of less easy lays, but maybe just a little, he'd miss fucking Tsukishima in particular. The blond like this idea, just a bit.

He went back to his usual business, ignoring the captain as well as possible for the rest of the night, feeling only a little bit of odd tension as they blocked side by side. Finally Bokuto suggested to stop early, claiming to be tired. Nobody believed it, of course, and if Tsukishima noticed how one captain dragged the other off to the courtyard, it didn't interest him.

The questions stopped after that, as there was no reason to ask any. Peace and quiet returned to Tsukishima's life- for as far as that was possible, with the companionship that he found himself in. But the heated stares after matches had stopped, and that was all Tsukishima had really wanted. Now he didn't have to worry anymore. It was just perfect. Totally, absolutely ideal. He had made a great choice with putting an end to all that useless stupid mess, yes.

On the day of departure, Kuroo stood suddenly in front of him again, wearing his normal, casual grin, hands in pockets, all confidence and smiles. “Tsukki, can I talk to you for a moment?” He asked.

Tsukishima turned to Daichi for an escape, but got the opposite answer. “Go ahead, the bus'll still take another 15 minutes for sure.” So with a sigh, the blonde middle blocker had no choice but to agree.

“What?” he asked the moment they were out of earshot. “I already told you, I'm not doing it anymore.”

“Yes yes, I heard you.” Kuroo repeated, a jester smirk on his lips, although, his overly confident and casual attitude suddenly seemed forced to the blond, something like apprehension shimmering behind moves and glances.

“So, what is it then?”

“Tsukki.” Kuroo met his eyes, and something deformed them. Something Tsukishima couldn't label anything other than tender. “I like you. Will you go out with me?”

Tsukishima Kei stared, and blood rushed to his face. All his insecurities and self-deprecation came bubbling up to the surface, fogging up his mind, and all he could do was stare into those freakishly soft soft eyes as they sought to reassure him, and all his brain could supply was one single syllable.

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> //hides//


End file.
